Directas
by Lazulley
Summary: Cuando las indirectas fallan hay que pasar a las directas...US x UK


**Disclaimer**: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE

**.**

**.**

**Directas**

**.**

Estaban todas las naciones reunidas en la playa, en las islas vírgenes para ser más específico. Eran unas merecidas vacaciones de un mes para las siempre ocupadas representaciones brindadas por los Estados Unidos y apoyadas por Reino Unido, por su puesto, bajo en consentimiento de Amalia, la representación de las paradisíacas islas vírgenes, siendo alternadas las playas entre la parte británica y la estadounidense. Hoy estaban en Tórtola, del lado británico.

Algunos estaban practicando surfing y otros estaban nadando, unos pocos estaban haciendo castillos de arena mientras otros tantos estaban jugando volleyball; sin embargo hay quienes prefieren sentarse a tomar el sol o a leer tranquilamente bajo una sombrilla, como es el caso de nuestro querido inglés. Él estaba bajo una sombrilla admirando el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía la playa bajo en refulgente sol, o más bien la magnífica vista de la piel bronceada del americano, mojada y bañada en sol, mostrando su atlético cuerpo solo cubierto por un ajustado slip de baño rojo.

Para muchos no era un secreto que el de ojos verdes estaba enamorado del país joven pero, claro, eso era algo que el despistado de Alfred no notaría con facilidad y estaba más que comprobado después de que las sutiles -obvias- indirectas que le envió Arthur durante AÑOS pasaron completamente desapercibidas por los ojos azules del autoproclamado héroe.

Alfred se movía con maestría y fluidez sobre la taba mientras se deslizaba sobre las olas, movimientos que eran seguidos detenidamente por los ávidos ojos verdes cuyo dueño había tomado una resolución; si las indirectas no funcionaban entonces le mandaría una gran directa. Y claro, como el orgulloso pero ingenioso inglés que es, no va a ir directamente hacia su excolonia y le va a decir "_oh! Alfred, estoy súper enamorado de ti dese hace muchos años_" para luego oír a Alfred contestarle "_yo también te amo. Vamos al hotel y follemos duro toda la noche, y vivamos felices por siempre_" para correr gaymente hacia el horizonte tomados de la mano. No, ese no era Arthur Kirkland, así que se le ocurrió una manera menos vergonzosa para declararse. Se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió hacia la orilla de la playa bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, en especial del francés, el español y el danés quienes sabían por experiencia la vergonzosa fobia del ingles hacia el agua proveniente de su nula capacidad para mantenerse a flote.

Arthur entró al agua de a poco hasta que le llegó al cuello y se dejó arrastrar por la corriente hasta la parte más profunda, casualmente muy cerca de la zona donde se encontraba surfeando el americano, y comenzó el espectáculo. Primero chapoteó un poco para ir lentamente llegando hasta el estado de pánico y desesperación que se demostraba perfectamente en su rostro y en los violentos movimientos de sus brazos en un inútil intento por no hundirse llamando rápidamente la atención de los presentes que reflejaban su preocupación al igual que cierto estadounidense que no dudó en nadar deprisa sobre su tabla hasta llegar al lado del ex pirata quien ya solo tenía una mano afuera que comenzaba a hundirse junto con él.

En una maniobra rápida Alfred tomó la mano del británico y haló de ella hasta montarlo sobre la tabla para luego nadar hacia la orilla con el inconsciente -y sensual- cuerpo de Arthur. Al llegar a la arena arrastró al de ojos verdes hacia esta, lo suficientemente lejos del agua, y comenzó a practicarle RCP hasta que el agua salió expulsada del cuerpo del inglés en medio de una tos recobrando la conciencia de inmediato. Abrió los ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la fuerte luz del sol dando de lleno sobre él, y miró los rostros preocupados de las demás naciones incluida la americana.

—que… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó un poco confundido

—Casi te ahogas mon cher… otra vez—se burló el francés

— ¿En qué estabas pensando tío? — preguntó Antonio

—yo…solo quería entrar en el agua y la corriente me arrastró—explicó tranquilamente

—mon ami Alfred ¿porqué no lo llevas al hotel? Tragó tanta agua que está atontado— recomendó Francis genuinamente preocupado por su amigo/rival

El americano aceptó sin protestar y tomó a Arthur en brazos y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de hotel del británico. Una vez allí Alfred dejó a su ex tutor en la cama, mismo que abrió los ojos débilmente para mirar al rostro del estadounidense.

— ¿dónde estoy? — pregunta algo perdido viendo al americano sentado al borde de la cama

—estamos en tu habitación— le contesta comprensivo antes de recorrer con los ojos aquel delgado cuerpo con los músculos ligeramente marcados

Sin mediar palabras, Arthur se levantó lo suficiente para pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de un sorprendido Alfred y atraerlo hacia él para darle un beso lento y profundo que hizo soltar un grave suspiro al estadounidense mientras cerraba los ojos y correspondía al beso volviéndolo fogoso. Envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura del británico atrayéndolo hacia si antes de perder el equilibrio y caer ambos acostados sobre la cama con el más alto sobre el europeo cubriendo con su ancho y musculoso cuerpo el del inglés, haciendo contacto con sus torsos, brazos y piernas descubiertos, encendiendo sus pieles al roce y provocando estragos en sus hormonas llenándolos de lujuria y deseo reprimido.

No se les volvió a ver el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron con la luz del sol filtrada por las cortinas blancas del cuarto. Estaban acostados en la revuelta cama queen size, abrazados, desnudos y con sus piernas entrelazadas, enredados en las sabanas blancas. Abrieron sus ojos y se miraron antes de sonreírse mutuamente y darse un casto beso de buenos días.

Arthur tomó el rostro de Alfred entre sus manos observando con intensidad sus hermosos ojos zafiro, acarició las bronceadas mejillas de su actual pareja y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

—I love you— dijo tiernamente haciendo sonreír de forma radiante al americano.

Luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró

— ¿sabes? Tengo un pequeño secreto—

— ¿Qué no sabes nadar? —Intentó atinar recibiendo un suave golpe en la cabeza en forma de reproche— ¡hey! Solo bromeaba—

—Tonto—contestó

—y bien ¿cuál es tu asombroso secreto? —

El otro le miró sensualmente y se acercó al rostro de Alfred hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia, provocando al americano y mareándolo con el aroma a te y menta que despedía en aliento de Arthur.

—Yo si se nadar— susurró sobre los labios americanos

Este se asombró durante un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado haciéndole sonreír divertido

— ¿fingiste ahogarte para llamar mi atención? —

—Dame un poco de crédito, tu despistada mente no captó las indirectas que te mandé por años—se sinceró

—en ese caso me alegra que lo hayas hecho— le contestó atrayéndolo por la cintura y recorriendo la columna vertebral de Arthur con una mano causándole un placentero escalofrío— pero para la próxima vez solo dímelo ¿quieres? —

—lo tendré en cuenta— contestó divertido volviéndolo a besar intensamente.

* * *

jajajajaja...hasta que por fin decidió aprender a nadar jajajajaja

Reviews?


End file.
